Be Mine
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Tenten gadis barbar yang suka nonjok anak orang. Sasuke playboy kelas kakap yang menargetkan Tenten sebagai incarannya, tapi apa daya baru melirik sedikit bogem sudah mendarat. / "Ampun deh nih cewek, bawaanya pengen gue cipok langsung!"... " Tahan, Sas. Kalo lo sabar pasti ujung-ujungnya dapet." / Warning inside! OoC akut! / DLDR!
_Tenten gadis barbar yang suka nonjok anak orang. Sasuke playboy kelas kakap yang menargetkan Tenten sebagai incarannya, tapi apa daya baru melirik sedikit bogem sudah mendarat. / "Ampun deh nih cewek, bawaannya pengen gue cipok langsung!"… "Tahan, Sas. Kalo lo sabar pasti ujung-ujungnya dapet."/ Warning inside! OoC akut!/ DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sasuke x Tenten**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **[Attention!]**_

 _ **Fanfiks ini menggunakan bahasa tidak baku, jadi bagi yang tidak suka / risih dengan fanfik yang di campur dgn bahasa 'lo – gue' sebaiknya cepat-cepat angkat kaki yhaa~ jgn dipaksakan kecuali jika kalian memang ingin main bakar-bakaran :"**_

 _ **Fanfik ini murni buatan saya! Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau semacamnya itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Dan lagi saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini kecuali untuk kepuasan pribadi.**_

 _ **Warning inside! AU, OoC berat, typo(s), etc…**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read!**_

 _ **Be Mine " Presented**_ _by Exceele_

 _Enjoy…_

(*)(*)(*)

Pagi-pagi di lapangan sepak bola Konoha High School itu nampak ramai tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hampir seluruh siswa yang baru datang langsung berkumpul di sana untuk mengerumuni sesuatu, mereka berdesak-desakan hanya untuk menonton apa yang sedang terjadi di tengah kerumunan manusia-manusia berseragam sekolah itu.

Siluet tegap dengan permen kojek dimulutnya berjalan di tepi lapangan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari lautan manusia yang nampak sedang mengelilingi sesuatu yang menarik.

Hatinya tergerak untuk ikut serta merta dalam kerumunan menyesakan itu. Namun, sayang ego berkata lain. Ia hanya berjalan mendekat dan menarik paksa seseorang yang bisa ia jangkau.

Obsidiannya berkilat penasaran saat seorang pemuda beralis tebal berhasil ia seret ke hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, sangat kontras dengan tatapannya yang mengerling ingin tahu. Orang yang menjadi korbannya hanya sedikit ternganga mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat tak ada sahutan apapun, maka dengan sedikit decakan dari mulutnya orang yang di tuntut untuk menjelaskan akhirnya tersadar.

"Itu… Tenten melakukan baku hantam dengan senior kelas tiga." Cicit pemuda berambut mangkok terbalik tersebut saat mendapatkan tatapan sangar dari orang yang telah menyeret paksa dirinya ini.

"Tenten…?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit heran, ia merasa tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Ia –Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan gelar 'penakluk seribu wanita' itu merasa asing saat nama itu terlontar dari lidahnya.

Siapa? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Yang jelas dari namanya, kalau tidak perempuan pastilah laki-laki. Lalu, dengan sedikit kibasan di depan wajah –tanda bahwa ia memperbolehkan orang di hadapannya pergi, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, kali ini tujuannya bukanlah kerumunan itu, melainkan tempat kelasnya berada.

Dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, Sasuke berjalan santai. Tak berselang lama dari ia beranjak, suara menggelegar dari Asuma Sensei membubarkan kumpulan siswa-siswa itu dan hanya menyisakan dua orang dengan penampilan super berantakan di sana.

Sasuke tidak perduli dan hanya terus melangkah tanpa menengok barang sebentar pun.

Sesampai di kelas Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya yang terdapat di sudut paling belakang dekat jendela.

Naruto –sang sahabat yang duduk di depannya langsung berbalik kearahnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Capek, Sas?" Tanyanya dengan sarkas saat melihat tampang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Nggak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Kirain capek abis nge- _date_ semaleman." Tukasnya frontal yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang di singgung.

"Berisik." Balas Sasuke yang malah memicu tawa renyah dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kali ini siapa? _Britney Spears_?" Masih penasaran Naruto terus menggoda temannya ini, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya yang bercodet.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, " _Janet Jackson_." Jawabnya yang membuat Naruto terbahak seketika. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri sebagai bentuk penyalur kegelian yang ia rasakan saat mendengar itu. Sasuke bersedekap melihat reaksi Naruto dan hanya mendengus kasar.

Setelah selesai dengan acara tertawanya Naruto kembali fokus ke Sasuke, "Bukannya tangkapan bagus?" Sasuke kembali menggeleng hingga memicu kerutan di dahi Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Cerewet."

"Siapa? Cewek itu?" Naruto sedikit mengira bahwa umpatan pendek dari Sasuke tadi merujuk kepadanya. Namun, siapa sangka Sasuke mengangguk ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan barusan.

"Telinga gue panas dengerin omelannya. Mulutnya nyerocos kayak gak ada rem." Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti dan langsung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Jadi hubungan lo dengannya? Masih atau –"

"Putus." Sambar Sasuke cepat. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia sangat ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Naruto yang paham langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Iris biru itu berkeliling mencari pemandangan yang menarik sampai akhirnya tertangkaplah Asuma Sensei yang marah-marah di bawah sana –kelas mereka berada di lantai dua.

Matanya kembali menilik mencoba mencari tahu apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang membuat Sensei berjenggot tipis itu sampai murka seperti banteng mengamuk.

Di lihatnya ada dua orang gadis yang berdiri di depan Asuma Sensei, yang satu dengan kepala tertunduk sedangkan yang satunya tidak.

"Tenten, eh?" Ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Meski Naruto mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun hal itu masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga sensitif Sasuke. Maka dengan modal penasaran Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang melihat ke arah bawah luar jendela.

Sasuke melihatnya. Asuma Sensei yang terlihat sedang memberi ceramahan kepada dua orang siswi berbeda warna rambut yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, salah satu dari siswi itu ada yang tidak Sasuke kenali atau mungkin belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali.

"Kenal?" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sepertinya si bodoh ini menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang ikut melihat bawah sana.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yang pink, mantan lu 'kan?" Tangan Naruto menunjuk ke sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara, ia masih penasaran dengan gadis yang satunya. Mungkinkah?

"Kenapa? Tertarik dengan Tenten?" Sasuke diam tak menyahut. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang paling bisa mengerti isi hatinya maka Sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan sedikit enggan bahwa ia mengakui kehebatan teman kuningnya ini dalam membaca sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

"Sayang banget selera lo turun drastis kayak gini." Ucapan Naruto barusan benar-benar sukses mencuri alihannya untuk segera memandang lekat pemilik senyum lima jari ini. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke menatapnya ikut membalas tatapan meminta penjelasan dari sohibnya itu.

"Ya, terang aja. Siapa coba yang mau dengan cewek binal kayak gitu? Gue yakin otak lo rusak Sas, kalo lo bener-bener tertarik sama tuh cewek." Naruto menghela nafas berat seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'jangan sekali-kali'.

Sasuke mencibir dengan wajah congkaknya, "Bukankah semakin liar tangkapan yang ingin kita dapatkan akan semakin seru." Ujarnya dan menyeringai. Naruto menggeleng-geleng melihat sifat buruk Sasuke yang kumat.

"Jangan nangis aja pas gak dapet." Timpal Naruto sekenanya dan mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menghadap ke depan. Sasuke menendang kursi Naruto hingga membuat tubuh tegap itu hampir saja tersuruk ke depan menghantam permukaan keras meja.

"Oi!" Protes Naruto dan kembali menghadap ke Sasuke. Sasuke masih setia dengan seringainya yang malah kian melebar.

"Apaan sih? Gila lu ya? Atau lagi sawan?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berteman dengan laki-laki macam Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk Tenten dengan dagunya, "Cari informasi tentangnya, To."

"Nggak! Lo pikir gue apaan disuruh nyari-nyari informasi tentangnya. "

"Ntar gue traktir ramen. Pesen sepuas lo, gue janji." Naruto seketika menelan ludahnya tergiur dengan tawaran Sasuke.

"Seminggu." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah bingung. "Traktir gue selama seminggu. Baru gue mau." Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin menolaknya.

"Oke." Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat Naruto girang setengah mati.

Tidak usah seminggu, seumur hidup juga Sasuke mampu mentraktir Naruto. Biasalah kan orang kaya suka bingung uangnya mau dihabisin buat apa. Hitung-hitung dia sedekah dengan Naruto untuk menambah amal.

"Gue mau secepetnya, To. Kalo gak jangan ngarep ada traktiran." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk kembali memandangi kepala cokelat di luar sana.

(*)(*)(*)

Tenten tidak berhenti menyerapah, mulutnya sibuk melontarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar dengan sangat jelas. Meski begitu tangannya terus bekerja memegang gagang pel dan membersihkan lantai toilet yang kotornya gak ketulungan.

Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat yang menempel di dahinya yang tertutup oleh poni. Rambut pendek sebahu yang biasanya ia cepol itu kali ini terurai bergoyang-goyang seiringan dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang sibuk berkutat dengan lantai dan kain pel.

Baju seragamnya semerawut, ada noda kecokelatan bekas tanah di sikut tangannya. Tenten menghela nafas dalam. Hatinya dongkol setengah mati.

Paginya yang seharusnya berjalan baik menjadi berantakan saat seorang senior kelas tiga menantangnya berkelahi hanya gara-gara ia tidak sengaja menabrak teman si senior hingga tersungkur.

Oke, mungkin itu memang benar kesalahannya tapi 'kan dia sudah minta maaf, dasar si senior itu saja yang ngeyel, keukuh mengajaknya tonjok-tonjokan.

Tenten yang pada dasarnya mudah tersulut emosi langsung menerima tanpa pikir panjang. Bodohnya diriku, pikirnya histeris menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

Meski keliatan barbar, Tenten juga hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang akan marah jika harga dirinya di rendahkan.

Matanya mengerling kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Ini sudah memasuki jam ketiga tapi hukumannya tidak juga kelar-kelar. Maka dengan mulut yang mendengus kasar Tenten mulai mengepel lantai itu penuh amarah sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Oi! Lantainya jerit-jerit tuh." Suara maskulin tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Tenten menegakan punggungnya yang membungkuk dan memutar tubuhnya mengarah si empu yang bersuara.

Alis Tenten langsung terangkat tinggi saat melihat siluet tinggi yang bersandar di kusen pintu dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Toilet cowok di sebelah." Ucap Tenten acuh tak acuh dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya –mengepel lantai.

Terdengar decakan sebal dari bibir pemuda itu setelah melihat respon Tenten yang menurutnya aneh. Biasanya 'kan kalo cewek di deketin cowok ganteng langsung jejeritan gak jelas, lah ini? Melengos lagi ada.

"Lo pikir gue bego? Gue tahu ini toilet cewek." Kali ini nada suara itu terdengar jengkel. Diam-diam Tenten tersenyum sinis.

"Trus? Ada apa gerangan seorang Sasuke Uchiha dateng ke sini? Mau mesum ya?" Tenten mengatakannya tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri nampak terkejut saat mendengar Tenten mengatakan namanya.

"Lo kenal gue?" Tenten mengangguk dengan kedutan di bibirnya yang menandakan bahwa ia mulai jengah dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tak terduga.

Bibir Sasuke langsung tertarik melengkung ke atas, entah kenapa baru kali ini dia benar-benar bangga dengan kepopulerannya. Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk dan merebut paksa pegangan pel yang di genggam Tenten.

"Hei!" Tenten melotot ke arah Sasuke yang malah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Tenten langsung merasa mual melihat itu, tentu ia tahu kebusukan Sasuke dari teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu seorang player. Bahkan hampir seluruh siswi di SMA ini sudah bercap mantannya.

"Apaan sih?! Dasar modus!" Cela Tenten tajam. Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger dibibirnya.

"Modus? Ge-er." Meski ucapannya sedikit namun terasa sangat nyelekit di hati Tenten. Telinganya memerah menahan emosi, alisnya menukik dengan hidung yang mendengus-dengus kasar.

Sasuke tertawa pelan dengan pandangan yang ia lemparkan kearah lain. Sungguh ekspresi marah gadis ini benar-benar menarik hingga membuatnya merasa geli. Seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu!" Sebuah dorongan kuat ia rasakan di dada bidangnya. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah gadis bermata cokelat ini. Jaraknya dengan Tenten sangat dekat karena gadis itu sibuk mengusirnya dengan cara mendorong.

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan Sasuke mulai meneliti wajah di depannya. Kalau dari jarak ini, Sasuke perhatikan Tenten itu tidak terlalu cantik tapi gadis itu lebih memiliki paras manis yang imut-imut.

Sadar bahwa ia telah menemukan mangsa yang bagus sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik ke atas.

Dengan gerakan kilat ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Tenten dan mulai membalikan tubuh gadis itu hingga menghantam dinding toilet.

"Tertarik berpacaran denganku?" Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh Tenten yang lebih pendek darinya. Dapat Sasuke lihat gurat-gurat syok tertata apik di wajah itu. Iris hazel-nya terbelalak hingga nampak seperti ingin keluar dengan mulut ternganga seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya sendiri.

"Apa?" Ucapnya spontan. Sasuke menyeringai melihat kelinci manisnya yang tampak sangat terkejut. Kemudian hal yang Sasuke lakukan adalah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Tenten dan mulai membisikan sesuatu yang membuat wajah di hadapannya merona hebat.

"Tertarik berpacaran denganku?" Ulangnya seduktif dan langsung beralih menatap wajah Tenten yang memerah. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dan mulai mengingkari ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan Tenten itu perempuan yang sulit ditaklukan.

Lah buktinya –

"Nggak!"

–ini…?

Apa? Barusan gadis ini mengatakan apa?

Merasa tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas Sasuke meminta Tenten untuk mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

"Di bilangin nggak!" Kali ini Sasuke lah yang terbelalak, badannya membeku dengan kepala yang terasa baru tersiram air es.

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan melepaskan kungkungannya, Tenten malah menyundul kepala biru dongker itu hingga hamping terjengkang ke belakang.

Sasuke mengumpat keras saat merasakan benturan kuat di dahinya, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir saja terjatuh karena lantai yang licin abis di pel.

Mata elangnya menatap Tenten tajam, gadis itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisinya. Tangan putih itu sibuk mengelus keningnya yang memerah setelah sengaja di tabrakan dengan milik Sasuke.

Setelah itu Tenten pergi keluar menghindari Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekujur tubuhnya. Tenten bergidik ngeri, kakinya menambah kecepatan laju langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke yang telah keluar dari toilet.

Tenten tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini ia akan benar-benar ketiban sial bertubi-tubi. Namun, Tenten juga sangat syok saat mendengar tawaran tiba-tiba Sasuke untuk berpacaran dengannya.

Ia sedikit menyangsikan bahwa Sasuke mengenalnya. Boro-boro mengenal, tahu namanya saja pasti tidak mungkin. Kelas Tenten tepat berada di sebelah kelas pemuda itu, setiap saat baik pagi, pas jam istirahat atau ketika pulang Sekolah mereka selalu bertemu dan pada saat itu bahkan Sasuke tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu tertarik ataupun mengenalnya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke datang kepadanya dan menanyakan apakah ia tertarik berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu?

Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang taruhan dengan temannya? Dan menargetkannya sebagai bahan tantangan untuk Sasuke?

Tenten menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Ia yakin, sangat yakin malah. Pasti itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya secara tiba-tiba.

Senyum sinis mulai terbit dibibir ranum itu.

' _Sekalinya buaya, selamanya tetaplah buaya.'_

(*)(*)(*)

Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan wajah tertekuk, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan kening bingung. Setelah jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat, dapat Naruto lihat dengan jelas warna merah yang tercetak di dahi Sasuke.

"Lama banget ke toiletnya." Tanyanya saat setelah Sasuke menduduki bangkunya. "Kepentok sesuatu ya?"

"Hn." Meski jawabannya setengah hati tapi kepalanya mengangguk. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung penarasan seketika, dengan cepat ia memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang agar bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar berbalik jika tidak ingin spidol terlempar kearahnya.

"Emang kening lo nyium apaan sih, sampai merah gitu?"

"Jidat."

"Ya, gue tau jidat lo yang merah tapi karna apa?" Naruto jadi gemes sendiri dengan teman ravennya ini.

"Jidat." Melihat mulut Naruto yang mulai terbuka lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu, buru-buru Sasuke menambahkan ucapannya, "Di sundul orang,"

"Hah?"

"Pake jidat." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menyampirkan poninya ke belakang. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali dan mencoba memproses ucapan Sasuke. Saat otaknya sudah terhubung dan mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke, dirinya mulai menahan tawanya.

"Siapa?" Naruto mengatakan itu masih dengan mimik yang tersiksa karena menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Cewek itu." Mendengarnya Naruto bungkam seketika. "Tenten maksudnya?"

"Bingo."

"Gila! Lu udah ketemu sama dia? Di mana?" Sasuke mengkerutkan kening saat melihat keantusiasan Naruto dalam mengorek masalah ini.

"Tadi pas gue mau ke toilet."

"Ckckck! Baru ketemu sekali tuh cewek sudah main serodok aja." Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Trus lo ngapain sampe bonyok kayak gini?"

"…"

"Sas, cerita dong. Kok lo malah diem."

"…"

"Sasu –" Tak! Naruto merasa kepala bagian belakangnya sangat sakit saat sesuatu yang keras menghantamnya. Naruto menunduk dan melihat sebuah spidol menggelinding di dekat sepatunya. Seketika Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang pura-pura sibuk dengan buku tulisnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Jangan menggangguorang yang ingin serius dalam belajar! Jika ingin ngobrol, ngobrol dengan diri sendiri!" Seisi kelas langsung terbahak mendengarnya, Naruto sendiri malah menoleh takut-takut kearah Anko yang sudah menatap tajam seolah siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

Bibirnya mulai mengulas senyum meminta ampun dari guru berdada besar itu. Hatinya mulai berkomat kamit minta perlindungan dari yang maha kuasa. Namun, sepertinya doa itu tidak terkabul, terbukti dari dia yang disuruh berdiri di depan kelas selama jam pelajaran Anko berlangsung.

Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Naruto sempat menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kebetulan pemuda itu juga menatapnya.

Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke leher dan melakukan gerakan 'potong leher' seraya berjulur lidah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum mencibir dan langsung membuang muka yang sudah pasti membuat teman kuningnya itu jengkel setengah mati.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Sasuke menopang dagunya dan mulai menatap ke luar jendela.

Bibirnya tertarik keatas, mengulas sebuah senyum kecil saat tiba-tiba bayangan Tenten terbesit di benaknya.

Ah~ Entah kenapa bayangan Tenten ketika marah benar-benar terlihat manis di matanya.

Gadis itu sangat menarik.

Mungkin orang-orang akan mempertanyakan kewarasannya saat melihat keadaannya seperti ini –tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Kepalanya saat ini dipenuhi dengan trik-trik untuk mendapatkan Tenten, yang dipastikan tidak mudah untuk melakukannya . Seumur hidupnya Sasuke merasa baru kali ini ia ditolak dan harus memutar otak untuk mendapatkan targetnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah…."

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

–EL–


End file.
